


Understudy

by pasteltakashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Questioning Shiro, honestly though who wouldn't become gay for keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/pasteltakashi
Summary: He knew all the lines, he had learnt the ques. Why who wouldn't want him as their last minute understudy?





	Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I wrote this, it is pretty bad. It also seemed a lot longer when it was on my phone. Anyways, enjoy my stupidity :')

"Oh, I do love you my dearest Cornelius"

The room broke out in a wave of applause. Another flawless run through of their current play, A Moonlit Love Affair. It starred a gracious noble man named Cornelius, played by Shiro, who fell in love with a gorgeous lady named Ophelia, played by Allura. The story was about the two being helplessly in love with each other but Ophelia is engaged to be wed so they come up with a plan to run away only to be separated but like most love stories they find a way to get back to each other and then somehow live happily ever after.

Shiro and Allura came down off the stage, being met with a crowd of students heaping praise on the brilliance of their latest rehearsal. The crowd soon died down and Keith got the opportunity to talk to his close friends. Much like the other students he heaped praise on the pair however Shiro was quick to direct praise back at Keith. "Oh come on Keith. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to perform my lines like that". Keith just laughed bashfully and thanked Shiro; he needed no credit. Allura smiled at him, "You're half of this production it seems, don't go flaking on us then!" Again, he laughed bashfully. Keith didn't consider himself a part of this production, just the dude who helped Shiro learn his lines.

With rehearsals over for today everyone were now making their ways home, Keith and Shiro being no exception. They walked side by side down the street. Shiro was telling Keith about the costume he'll be wearing, describing it as best as he could. He spoke with such enthusiasm that Keith couldn't help but find him even more adorable. It was clear that Shiro was very passionate about the play by the way he spoke about it and his overwhelming dedication. He continued to talk about the play, soon going onto the topic of the last scene.

"The directing team decided that Allura and I should kiss in the last scene, they said it finishes it nicely. I think it's not a bad idea. It'd be my first kiss though... But I guess it kind of romantic."

As Shiro said that Keith heart sank. He'd be giving his first kiss to Allura, and he thinks it's romantic. Keith had forgotten that Shiro is most likely 'not like him', that his feelings have a high chance of never being returned. Despite this though Keith smiles at Shiro and tells him that he thinks it's romantic too; trying to hide his disappointment. Shiro seemed glad that Keith agreed; his features soften as he went on, "On the night though... I hope you'll be there. I don't know if I'll be able to do it without knowing you're there". Keith felt his heart pang, "Of course I'll be there... You're my closet friend Shiro, I'll always be there for you."

Soon Keith saw Shiro off and continued alone; left with his thoughts. His thought now allowed to swirl around his head freely. Those jealous thoughts about Allura getting to kiss Shiro mingling with the pessimistic thoughts of Shiro being pleased about getting to kiss Allura. Returning home; he was quick to just throw himself into his bed. Keith planned to just lay there, organising his many thoughts. He wouldn't be able to settle otherwise. But this proved difficult. Soon Keith just curled up into he little ball of angst and murmured to himself.

"Damn you Takashi Shirogane... Give me my heart back..."

\---

The days passed and the night of the show drew closer. Keith had managed get his thoughts and feelings in order, the only thing he'd let him think about was supporting Shiro. The kiss was irrelevant; it didn't matter as much as it used to. Everything was fine, he told himself. But then he got a call from Allura... Keith had originally thought that she was just going to ask some random question or something but that wasn't the case. After he'd asked what was up Allura became very forward with him, pulling no punches. "You have to take my place" she said bluntly. Keith had about a dozen questions to ask but nothing but the word "why?" came out of his mouth. She went on to explain that there is a small family emergency going on and she had to go see her family down south meaning she'd be away for the night of the show; Allura then proceed to explain that Keith was the only person who knew her lines due the his practice with Shiro. Keith only accepted this and told her that he'd be happy to fill in for her. Allura was extremely grateful, repeatedly thanking him before hanging up.

The second the call finished Keith buried his face in his palms. He felt that he couldn't do this, he wasn't ready. Taking a deep breath the raven haired male just tried to let it sink in properly. He was going to have to be Ophelia, having no way out. Soon Keith came to terms with his fate and fully accepted it. This was his duty now and he would do it as best as he possibly could.

\---

7:30 pm, the night of the show. The auditorium was filled to the brim with people eagerly awaiting the show to start. If you were shy or had stage fright this was your worst nightmare.

Keith had just arrived backstage, announcing to a confused costume and make up team that he was in fact Allura's mysterious understudy who had skipped rehearsals. The team had rushed him into his dress and haphazardly applied make up to him, he felt rather pretty. A loud voice shouted, "On stage in 5!" Keith felt the butterflies in his stomach as he brimmed with a new found excitement. He caught sight of Shiro across the stage clad in his costume, a loose white shirt, tight high waisted navy trousers with brown boots. However, Shiro looked like a nervous wreak, he was picking his nails before going on to bite them. Keith went over to him quietly, he couldn't help be do so. As he went over he heard Shiro whisper to himself, "He wasn't turned up yet, where is he? He said he'd be here..." His heart melted upon hearing that. Keith whispered to him softly from behind, "I'm here, don't worry!" The taller male almost went through the roof in fright. "Keith what the hell!? Why are you hear? Why are you in Allura's dress? What's going on!?" He asked now flustered. Keith was about to answer but was interrupted by a call for the actors in the first scene to get on stage. The main lights dimmed and the stage lighting lit the remaining parts and promptly the show began.

\---

Never before has Keith felt so alive, acting as Ophelia felt right. He felt in his element whenever he had to proclaim his love or rebel against his fiancé. The raven haired male had taken on his role in such a way that it felt second nature. It was like the times when he practiced with Shiro but more real. Currently Keith was back stage, the second last scene was going on the other side of the wine red curtains. He was texting Allura filling her in on how it's going and sending her a picture of him in her dress. Keith's dress was a dusky pink, it was simple with a large bow on the bust that topped a criss-cross of ribbon. When Keith finally clocked back in to what was going on he was listening to Lance reciting the interlude, better known as the time skip. His heart started going at a mile a minute, the final lines between Shiro and him were soon to be upon him. Keith felt like his chest was tightening as Lance finished. Lance came off stage prompting Shiro and Keith to go on from separate ends. They ran to each other, calling their names; going into each other's arms. Soon parting but still holding each other's hands. Shiro's lines were first, "Ophelia, my dear, I cannot believe that we have met again. Praise the lord!"

"My love Cornelius, this moment was written in the stars. I knew I'd find my way into your arms again. This is our time to embrace fate and run away together"

"But... But what if fate only plans to tear us apart again? What if fate will only toy with us again and split us up?"

"Fate can try to split us apart but I will not let it. I will intertwine my thread of fate with your own, connect my everything with your own. I will do all I can to do to ensure that we can stay together for my heart yearns for you my love. I would need nothing but you to survive, for you are my world. You're the nebula to my stars. And I know when our stars collide we will create nothing but great beauty... Oh-"

Keith appeared breathless as he was drawn into Shiro's arms, being held to his chest. He would whisper the last word, so only Shiro would hear.

"-I do love you my dearest... Takashi"

Keith forced himself to close the gap between them, their lips meeting delicately together into a loving kiss. Shiro's eyes widened in shock as the audience gasp, equally as shocked. Before the curtains shut one person was heard shouting "Ha, gay!"

The curtains shut, applause could be heard echoing though out the auditorium. Keith, in a moment of realisation, pushed himself away from Shiro who appeared to very confused. He felt so embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he just took off. "K-keith wait a second!" He called after him. As the curtains reopened for everyone to take a bow Shiro ran off stage going after his raven haired counterpart.

\---

Keith had hid himself away in the men's bathroom. He couldn't stop himself from weeping softly. The idea that he had just ruined his friendship between him and his closest friend because of his selfish desire. As he sat on the closed toilet he repeatedly wished he hadn't kissed him.

"Keith? Are you in hear?" Asked a painfully familiar voice.

Keith covered his mouth attempting to muffle all sounds coming out. He wanted Shiro to leave, the last thing he wanted was to face him. Footsteps going in his direction was heard as he soon saw a pair of feet outside the cubicle. "Keith come on, I want to talk to you. Don't shut me out" Shiro said, his voice just dripping with desperation. Still Keith refused to talk. A resigned sigh was heard from the other side the cubicle door followed by a short plea.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure about this either... You kissed me and now I'm confused. I don't know what to think right now. I want you to come out, I want you to help me figure everything out; I want to know what the kiss meant to you. And I'll wait for you all night if I need to Keith. So please come out and speak to me..."

Despite still feeling hesitant about facing Shiro Keith got up and opened the cubicle door. This first thing to capture Shiro's attention was that his eyes were slightly puff and red which caused him to believe that he'd been crying, which he had been. He felt like there was nothing he could say at this point, all he wanted to do was listen; listen to whatever Keith had to say about this, how he felt about the kiss. But they ended up standing in silence for a while, it seemed that Keith didn't want to say anything which had spoke volumes to Shiro. Turning his back Shiro said that he understands, that Keith feelings were clear to him; he headed for the door. Before he opened the door Keith cried out, saying the he kissed him because he loved him. That had stopped Shiro in his tracks, it should have been glaringly obvious to him at this point. As Shiro's back was still facing towards him Keith felt that he could go on, he told Shiro about how long he has loved him and that he'd felt jealous about the fact that Allura originally who of been the first person to kiss him; Keith just let out all the feelings he had once kept so carefully hidden. Shiro was speechless, he had no idea what to say to that; everything was now so complicated because of that kiss. That kiss had changed something in him, he had never felt this way before. At first he thought it was because it was his first kiss that he felt this way but then he'd asked himself if he would have felt these kind of feelings if it had been Allura and his answer was simply no. The fact it was Keith made it different, the fact that it was another male made it different and that was what was confusing Shiro; he'd never experience these kinds of feelings before. Feebly he spoke after he had turned to fact Keith again, "I'm... I'm really confused about this Keith. I've made me feel all these weird feelings that I don't know how to deal with. I want to work this out, I want to figure out just what these feelings mean... I want-I want you to help me with these feelings. I want-no- **need** you to show me how to deal with these new feelings"

Keith's bottom lip trembled as he started to shake a little; he nodded quickly to Shiro. As a secondary confirmation Shiro opens his arms signalling for Keith to do as he did in the play; he did just that. He rested his head on his chest carefully listening to his heart beat.

"I'll be my honour to show you, to help you" Keith said softly. 


End file.
